Bridges
by Caspre
Summary: -AU- Zuko is starting in a new school, a new life, sent away from his girlfriend and most importantly his abusive father. He knows this new start is for the best, but he can't help wanting to turn back. Can a cluster of new friends help him see otherwise?
1. A Scarred Man

**My First Avatar AU! ;D What does that stand for anyway?**

* * *

**Bridges**

**By Caspre**

* * *

"Where'd you think he got the scar?"

"I heard he was in a gang fight."

"No- he was caught in a terrorist bombing attack."

"Are you nuts? I heard he got branded."

"S'a pretty weird brand don't you think?"

Despite the comments that his new classmates should really have kept to themselves at such a close proximity to him, Zuko smiled bitterly. They were weak attempts at guessing how he'd got his scar. He was surprised so many rumors had spread so fast; he had only been at this new school for a few days. He wasn't liking it so far.

He had been split up from his girlfriend, his home, and his friends. Now he was shacking up with his uncle, who ran a little café. His father found this disgraceful- he'd once been in the army alongside him, high up too, but things just got too tough when he lost his son in the war.

Zuko wasn't enjoying his new life with his uncle at all. He was sleeping on a futon in the lounge, in an apartment that had only one bathroom with a kitchen joined to the living room. But there was something about living with his uncle that calmed him…he had a restful, relaxed auror about him. But Zuko didn't believe in aurors. He'd had enough of that from his sister's dippy friend.

"…So Katara are you coming over tonight?" In front of him as the whole school body filed into the assembly hall for a lecture from the Principal, was a wiry kid, who had a springy frame and bright eyes. He looked eager as he bounced along side the girl. She had a kind face and seasoned skin. She shook her head in response. The boy's face fell like a leaf in autumn.

"I've got Tai Chi." She explained, tucking a loose bit of hair behind her delicate ear.

"Oh- I've got Ba Gua." He remembered suddenly, "Well thanks for the reminder in any case." He gave a wide smile.

They both did Martial Arts? Zuko himself was experienced at Kung Fu. But not as much as his father was…Zuko noticed a cold draught as he took his seat- but maybe it was just him.

As the Principal launched into his speech with a delightful monotone, Zuko couldn't help drifting off, wandering to a place in his mind where he felt OK. Memories of Mai...

"_You know, you're meant to _eat _the Duck, not feel sorry for it." Mai reminds him, as he pokes warily at the freshly cooked dinner. She's cooked it herself, just for their night in together, but he still can't get around the fact that he'd wished she'd never bothered. But like he was going to tell her that neither he nor his stomach agreed with her cooking- she was pretty good with a stiletto. However, not even the fear of thousands of welts on his skin helps him with the knowledge that soon enough, he'll have to eat this plate of food, with too much pepper and too little gravy after it had been sitting in the oven a good twenty minutes over the recommended time. _

"_Urm…yeah, I feel sorry for it." He says hurriedly, grasping this opportunity to get out of the sticky situation that was looming overhead._

"_You know, you're not like this with my Mom's chicken." She says suspiciously. _

"_Ducks are cuter." He insists. She watches him with a hard expression, her fork poised in her hand, halfway between plate and mouth. _

"_Just shut up and eat it." She says finally. He sighs and shovels in a mouthful, keeping his expression clear with award-winning effort. He wonders why it took just one sentence to get him to do something he didn't want to. Only his father usually holds that power over him. But he knows that Mai does it with something else other than fear._

--

Zuko is jolted out of his daydream by a nasty surprise.

"…new student, Zuko Iazo. Zuko, would you like to stand up?" A question that wasn't a question…

He had to be kidding. What was wrong with this man? Zuko wondered if he should just stay seated, and wait for the Principal to give up, but he was looking right at him.

His heart beating wildly, but his expression calm, Zuko rose from his seat and bore the whole student body's stare.

"We'll make sure you feel welcome, Zuko." The Principal made his empty promise, and Zuko sat down, but not before hearing whispers as sharp as knives. What did he expect?

--

"_I said GET UP, you son of a bi-"_

"_I'm up." Zuko insists, sitting up and adjusting to the new day. But he isn't given any warning as he receives a heavy blow to the back of his head. His father is towering above him, half dressed in his uniform, his trousers and vest top on, but his feet bare. _

"_What the hell have you done with my socks, you dumb fuck?"_

"_I washed them and put them in your drawer."_

"_Lying little shit!" And he strikes again, this time to the chest. Zuko is winded and falls off the side of his bed, "Fucking weakling." His father spits, "Make me some breakfast." _

_He leaves a deafening silence behind him as he slams out of Zuko's bedroom. As he sits up, he struggles to breathe. _

_A little later, he finds all his father's socks, crammed behind the dryer, because sometimes, he just needs an excuse to hurt._

--

"Zuko? Are you going to get up?"

"I'm up." Zuko insisted, bolting off the futon and watching the stars that dot his vision as he received a head rush.

"I didn't mean now exactly," His uncle said in surprise, crossing the room to the kitchen, "Would you like some breakfast? I rolled your socks- they're fresh from the dryer!" He motioned to the neat little pile of socks, still crisp and warm. Zuko laid a hand on them, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Are you going to tell me about your first day now?"

"It was fine." In actual fact, it wasn't. He received a few comments from a couple of dickheads about his clothes, his hair, his scar, his walk, his _everything._ God forbid he should just be left alone being him. He got a few sympathetic glances as well, but even those people weren't stupid enough to approach him.

"Well, I made your lunch." Iroh smiled at him, but it faded to nothing as he rested his hand on his shoulder, "Have a good day, Zuko."

Zuko never knew that such a throw-away expression could be weighed down with so much longing.

He didn't reply as he grabbed his bag and left the apartment, leaving his lunch behind.

--


	2. First Impressions Part I

**Chapter II**

To Katara, the new kid was mysterious, grouchy and had the hint of a troubled past. But in her opinion, that would be anyone's impression of a new kid; it creates a mystery, it creates excitement. But her impression of him was strengthened after he didn't speak to anyone for the whole day, and then ended up decking the biggest kid in school.

It happened when she was walking over to her car with her brother, Sokka, after school had ended for the day. The supposed Big Shot Chaang decided to give Zuko a little taster of who ruled the roost in School.

"Hey, Scar-Face!"

How original. Katara frowned slightly, and wondered just where this warthog got his wit from. Along with half the school, she watched Zuko for a reaction. He continued to walk across the school grounds, his bag hanging off his hunched shoulders. Chaang waited for a moment, clearly outraged.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Well I'm not talking to you." He called over his shoulder, and Katara couldn't help but feel just a little surge of admiration for him.

_It's good that he's keeping calm; it's certainly showing Chaang up._ She thought to herself, _But how's Chaang going to take that?_

Not well, it seemed. He stormed after him and caught his shoulder, swinging him around. The sight of physical contact brought the collective pulse of the gathering crowd to life, as confrontation buzzed around them like a circuit wired around Zuko and Chaang. The Jock's buddies came forward to give support, which was hardly fair. Katara was beginning to get irritated at their idiocy. Why did they always have to act like apes?

"Cool, a fight!" Sokka squealed, only to have his sister hit him.

"We've got our own little Harry Potter, right guys?" He rallied, and like a sports crowd to a cheerleader, they chorused their agreement.

"I'm not going to fight you guys." Zuko stated, as if they were asking him for something ludicrous like a teddy bear's picnic. Katara watched him skeptically; didn't he go to a high school before this one? Didn't he know that _this _was what happened to the new kids?

"Well, duh." Chaang rolled his eyes and lumbered closer, "_We're_ just going to kick the shit out of you." And he took a swipe- but that, however, was as far as he got. Katara blinked, because she was sure her eyes weren't working like they should've been.

Chaang was on the ground, flat on his back and the fact that his stomach was rising and falling was the only sign that he was still alive. But then his eyes snapped open and he seemed to be wondering how the hell he had got there.

Zuko stood before him, looking as though he hadn't even moved, and said: "You should have listened. I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you."

He picked up his bag, which he had dropped with no one noticing and prodded Chaang's ribs lightly with his toe. Chaang yelled out and clutched his side in agony. His friends looked like they were about to cry.

"You might want to put some ice on that." And he walked away, the crowd moving to let him pass as if they were the same poles of a magnet that didn't want to know.

--

"But did you _see _that?" Sokka demanded, practically bouncing in his seat. Because of his excitement after the 'fight' Katara had had to take over driving. It was hard to ignore him as he went through the account blow by blow. And even though it was only one blow, he seemed to have a talent for stretching things out for a whole car journey.

She sighed but maintained her patience as she turned into their driveway.

"Actually, no." She admitted, "It was just a bit too fast."

"Well, that's because you do Tai Chi, its all slow movements." He said knowingly as he tried to wrestle with his seatbelt- he was too worked up to work the clasp. Katara pressed the button and with a click he was free. Sometimes she got confused about who was the older sibling.

"I can speed it up." She argued as they entered the kitchen. "Plus, Toph promised to show me some Hung Gar Kung Fu so I can Spar with her and Aang after schoo-"

"Whatever," He dismissed, already at the fridge, "We all know you need your delicate flower movements-"

"_Flower Movements_?" She gasped, feeling herself grow hotter. She loved Tai Chi; it was relaxing, beautiful, and nothing else could make her feel more comfortable in her own skin. Of course she'd always wanted to try something a bit more active, but her father could only afford two lessons, one for Katara and one for Sokka. So she improvised, using techniques from Tai Chi to make defensive moves, "What about you- _fencing_? Talk about snobby!"

Sokka slammed the fridge door, holding a milk carton which she knew he wouldn't get a glass for.

"Fencing is a refined art." He said evenly, "Just because it doesn't come with pajama suits or magical belts all the colours of the rainbow don't mean it's not cool."

"No, you're right," She agreed, "The fact that its _lame _means it's not cool."

"It's _not _lame," He spluttered, "Do you _want _me to explain the history of fe-"

"Just drink your milk." She advised, and that's when their Dad came in.

"Hey, kids." He smiled at them as he sauntered over to Sokka and took the milk carton from his hands, draining it in five seconds flat.

"Hey Dad." Sokka said glumly, watching his milk disappear.

"Hey Dad." Katara beamed.

"Good day?"

"There was a _fight_!" Sokka said excitedly. Katara rolled her eyes.

"It was hardly a fight, there was one…well was it a punch? I didn't catch it." Katara began, but Sokka had stepped in front of her and began telling the whole story again. She sighed and went to do her homework.

--

"_Katara? Katara?" It's inquisitive, full of wonder, "Katara, Baby, where are you?" Slightly more strained, hints of stress in the undertones, "Katara? _Katara?_" Her voice is getting louder, more shrill- she's in trouble, "KATARA!" It's a scream, and it rips through me, but the heat is pressing down on me, the smoke engulfing my lungs, pushing me to me knees, my chest splitting, my throat strangled so I cannot scream, so I cannot cry for her._

_I don't hear her call me again._

--

With her heart thumping in her head, Katara pushed away from her desk, on which she had fallen asleep. Her homework laid spread out in front of her, ridiculously trivial in the scheme of her life. Six months ago, a monster of a fire destroyed her family's life- her father lost his wife, she and her brother lost their mother.

This left her trapped in a house with a silence so loud that it pressed down on her ribcage when all she wanted to do was see the beautiful world, to spread her wings and let the air carry her towards that horizon so she could discover what was on the other side.

And that's when the deep yells coming from her street shook her out of her stupor.

--

**Sorry for the wait It's exam season, folks! **

** x.**


	3. First Impressions Part 2

**First Impressions-Part 2**

"That new kid was a bit intense today, huh?" Toph grunted as they found themselves straying from their usual route home and walking through a kid's play area.

"I think he's misunderstood." Aang said reasonably, "It's hard being the new kid. You should know that."

Toph had to agree; it had taken her three attempts to run away from home and a call from a social worker to convince her mother that she could handle a state school, regardless of her blindness. When she had first braved the busy corridors and raucous school life, Aang had taken hold of her arm, and had never let go.

But even with a pretty significant handicap, Toph never found her blindness as a downside to her life. She believed it prevented her from judging people by appearances, and saw their inner beauty, something that people who _could_ see had trouble with in her opinion.

"Was his scar that bad?" She asked, "_Everyone _was talking about it."

"It was pretty noticeable." Aang admitted, "I don't see why those guys teased him about it- if they had any compassion they'd realize that it's probably a really sensitive issue."

"They didn't even mention my blindness." Toph added, "What was their problem with…what was his name?"

"Zuko. And they knew you could look after yourself, Toph."

"I wouldn't say he couldn't! Guess they didn't realize- I just wish I could've seen Chaang's face when he got floored!"

"Why does everyone have to resort to violence…" Aang said quietly, shaking his head. But his eyes brightened immediately as he spotted some monkey bars. Before Toph could even punch him for being such a dweeb, he had sped off.

"Where are you?" She asked in a bored drone.

"Hanging off the monkey bars!" He called, and with ease he clambered up and swung off the edge, watching the world transform right in front of him.

"Seriously, Aang, any one passing by would think you're in kindergarten!" Toph called as her classmate hung upside down from the monkey bars, not unlike a primitive animal.

He blinked at her form, the trees behind her dangling towards the bottomless hole that was the sky. Things looked so different upside down- the world had a ceiling. He could fall into the vast expanse of blue at any moment. Maybe the clouds would catch him.

"Twinkletoes? Are you with us?" She asked impatiently, picking up her bag and beginning to walk towards the gates. With one graceful movement, Aang swung himself upright and returned to the old world, where everything made sense. He quickly caught up with Toph, who was scraping her toes along the gravel, reading the path with her feet. Aang loved her special techniques, knowing she'd rather die than have a walking stick to probe her surroundings.

"What do you think Katara's cooking tonight?" He asked conversationally as they turned back onto their usual route which would lead to their street, right around the corner from Katara and Sokka's. Aang and Toph had been next-door neighbors for a few years now, and had been good friends just as long. Aang moved in with his new foster parents after his Grandfather, a kind Buddhist and his only guardian, passed on. Although he loved his new carers, Ying and Mazu (and their beautiful daughter, Hope), he was almost irrevocably distraught at his loss.

But he soon met Toph, and she helped him through, gradually finding the boy that was full of love, with sunshine bursting through his smile.

And they'd never left each other since.

"I'm guessing Soup. It's always soup." Toph said with fabulous pessimism.

And that's when the yelling started. Right around the corner- Sokka and Katara's street.

"HEY SCAR HEAD!"

"Oh for _goodness sake_!" Toph said, with a hint of sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. Aang frowned as he listened to a heavy bulk of rumbling yells. Chaang had brought a little more protection this time.

"Come on, we've gotta help." He clasped her hand and together they ran towards the direction of the crowd.

There were about fifty guys there-jocks, the lot of them, all looking good to go. Aang was reproachful to the fact that they were choosing to hold their stupid confrontation in the serenity of the suburbs that they had just broken.

And right in the middle, looking thoroughly ticked off was-

"_Katara?_" Toph and Aang yelped in unison.

* * *

**(If it wasn't obvious, they were expecting Zuko, not Katara. So that's..why they yelped?)**

**I knooow too many cliffhangers but I really wanted to get this chapter done before bed. I promise a super long chapter next time round, and the story will really kick off from then onwards!**

**Love ya, readers!**

**x**


	4. First Impressions Part 3

Zuko was walking home from school when it happened. His Motorbike had broken down halfway to Uncle Iroh's small suburb apartment and he found himself having to memorize the route as he took a slower pace. It surprised him that he wasn't completely pissed off at this; usually he'd give it a few kicks and maybe dump it on some train tracks so it would get crushed (Actually he wouldn't; he _told _himself that this is what he'd do, but soon enough he'd calm down and see that it wouldn't be very considerate towards the train passengers).

But today the sun was reflecting off the world and giving it a brighter look, giving _him _a bright outlook. The flowers swayed in unison to an almost undetectable breeze and only a few wisps like the hair of an elderly man trailed across the stretch of blue before him. The sky had looked huge when he'd reached the top of the hill that lead down to his uncle's, as if the world was insignificant underneath its magnificent expanse. It made the ground seem as if it didn't exist underneath it.

As he led his Bike along the shaded street, he took the time to regard the houses he was passing. He hadn't bothered in the morning; he was a little distracted by the whole challenge of starting at a new school _without _getting into a fight. But to no avail; trouble just seemed to follow him everywhere.

They were sweet and semi-detached, with little porches and small driveways. Their lawns were neatly trimmed and were lined with peonies and roses, as well as small trees bursting with blossom. As the breeze teased their branches, the delicate petals drifted downwards, giving Zuko the impression of shell-pink snowflakes.

_Because inside, deep down, Zuko,_ Uncle Iroh had said with a hand on his nephew's shoulder, _You are not a furnace. You do not consume everything in your path with that inevitable rage you try to keep on a chain. _

_You are more like a vast ocean, something to explore, something that can be tame but also uncontrollable during the storms. Something that has washed up on every shore of the planet and can see the world for what it is._

But deep metaphors that Uncle Iroh spouted out were forgotten as he turned the corner to a lane that would lead to a three story block of apartments and found a huge bulk of teenage boys, led by whom else but that Douche Bag who had tried it on that afternoon. Zuko had barely given him a second thought but now he was annoyed.

"HEY SCAR HEAD!" He didn't need to be called; he could clearly see him, striding forwards, but not too far away from his pack. The air was tingling with the stench of male deodorant.

"Back for another try?" Zuko asked conversationally, raising an eyebrow, "Do I have to break _all _your ribs before you get the point- I'm not going to fight you."

"And who's going to stop us?" The boy asked, wrinkling his wide set nose and resentment glinting in his eyes.

"ME!"

A feminine voice startled the two out of their argument and turned to see someone that Zuko found so familiar but just couldn't place. He took in her long hair that whipped behind her in the winds that had suddenly picked up (Hadn't it been such a peaceful afternoon just seconds ago?), her slender frame and round, shimmering blue eyes that would've been beautiful if they hadn't been scrunched up in agitation.

"Katara!" The boy's tone changed as suddenly as he had appeared. His hand slipped into his pocket, the other one running through his greasy hair. He slouched into a posture he must've thought casual and cool and raised a cunning eyebrow, "I _thought _you lived somewhere around here. How you doing?"

"Not great." This so-called Katara huffed, crossing her arms and taking on the appearance of a ticked off mother at the sight of her kitchen in a mess, "I was just doing my homework and I heard you shouting your stupid insults at this innocent guy the second time today." She made a gesture to a surprised Zuko. What did she care about this guy giving him a hard time? Did she even know his name?

"I can take care of this," He told her smoothly, but either she ignored him or just didn't hear him underneath the wild hair and violent gestures that could take out an eye.

"You think you can go around treating people like crap?" She demands, "Just because they have the gift of being unique, not just a bad re-make of some lame football player?"

There were idiotic 'ooohs' from his little Band of Psychos and they were either looking impressed or turned on. Zuko was beginning to get tired of this new place; it was just the same as the last one. Except then he had Mai to face the world with.

Zuko gritted his teeth, angry at himself for remembering things that would only bring hurt.

"Look I haven't got time for this-"

"What's your problem, Katara? This little runt thought he'd get one past me today, I don't want him to think he could do it again-"

"Are you STUPID or just ignorant?" She shouted, much to Zuko's surprise. This girl was getting incredibly worked up just for him. However, Chaang and his Army looked as if they had been waiting for this to happen, "You talk like it was a fluke, when really you should be sour that you got OWNED. And look at this!" She made a wild gesture to his friends, who were beginning to look a little sheepish, "You're too afraid to even approach him without back-up!"

That was a point. A point Chaang chose to ignore.

"Just go back to your homework like a good girl." He dismissed, making to push her aside. She slapped his hand away and stood her ground, fury winning over common sense. Zuko rolled his eyes, getting tired of the whole situation.

"THERE'S NO-"

"Katara?" Two shocked voices punctuated the buzzing atmosphere and everyone turned to see two kids a year or so younger than them. Zuko hoped this would be the last interruption.

One of the kids looked baffled and almost hurt at the situation, a boy with cropped brown hair, rounded cheeks and big, doe eyes. The other was a girl with wild raven hair subdued by a green hair band, and haunting pale eyes that just stared at the pavement. She looked rather unimpressed.

"Hey guys." Katara said shakily, "Urm, nothing really to see here, I'm just telling these guys where to get off." She gives the offenders a threatening glance.

There was a pause in which everyone waited for someone to say something, _anything. _

"How many guys are there?" The girl hissed loudly, almost as if she was making fun of the tense atmosphere. As Zuko peered at her milky eyes it clicked- she was blind. Immediately he felt a rush of sympathy, but he was about to see that Toph could hold her own.

"Around fifty." The boy gulped.

"Mhm." She answered thoughtfully, "All crowded around Katara?"

"Well, her and the new-"

"I can never quite get my head around her feminine charm." She commented lightly, but then her expression turned hard, "Unfortunately, Gentlemen, Katara has to cook us some nice soup, so I think you guys better beat it now." Zuko was a little taken aback. Some little _blind _girl was showing a pack of huge guys who was boss. The unmistakable authority in her voice rang in the air long after she had spoken. He didn't know whether to laugh or be told where to go.

But it had no affect on these hard headed monkeys.

"Or what?" It was beginning to sound like some stupid cliché movie.

"Fine." The girl said quietly, but with a deadly tone, "I'll just have to-"

"No." The boy said loudly, taking her arm, "Don't be stupid, Toph."

"If we took them all together-"

"Are you _crazy_?"

"He's right, Batgirl." Chaang said with mock apology in his tone, "There's no way you'd have a chance. Even if you _did _pair up with that little weed."

"Listen," Zuko began, because he was beginning to get bored of being ignored when this whole situation was because of him, "Why don't we-?"

"Katara, why aren't you making Dinner yet?" Oh great, _another _voice to add to this little play. Zuko was beginning to feel the familiar rage seeping through his blood stream. Once again, the crowds turned to see a skinny teenage boy brown hair (That was not unlike the Girl's-who Zuko now knew as Katara) pulled back into a tufty ponytail emerge from one of the semi-detached houses. It happened to be the same one that the shrill girl had burst out of. . He had her same eyes, except they were unfurled into a relaxed expression as he yawned. But they snapped open to an alert stare as he took in the huge crowd.

Zuko prepared himself for another confrontation that he wasn't sure was for his well-being, out of irritation or because they had just tottered by the scene.

"CHAANG! HEY!" The boy said, with a little too much enthusiasm. He stumbled down the porch steps and hurried over, "How _are _you- I'm in your Gym Class- Sokka Shan? BOY you're homerun yesterday was just-"

"Listen, Katara," Chaang said, ignoring this 'Sokka's' chatterings, "You can carry on standing up for your boyfriend if you want- but you can't _always _be there to protect him."

"DON'T BE SUCH A-"

"**HEY!"**

_Oh for FUCKS SAKE!! _ Zuko thought to himself with rage. _Who is it _now?

"You kids better make yourself scarce before I call the cops!" And Zuko saw a grown man standing in the same doorway, holding a carton of milk and looking thoroughly pissed. A responsible adult. At last.

It didn't take long for Chaang to realize that he'd rather be at home playing Backgammon in his large house with his successful father than having to face his wrath from a jail cell.

"This isn't the end." He muttered, finally taking notice of Zuko when he was the one that he wanted to kick the hell out of. But that finishing line lost all its dramatic effect as he shuffled off with his tail between his legs.

Deciding that the man's request was also directed at him, Zuko once again started pushing his motorbike down the-

"Hey- is it Zuko?"

He sighed, deciding whether he should continue walking or show some courtesy.

"Yeah, Zuko Iazo." He answered politely, wheeling his bike round to face the girl who was watching him with a worried expression, her teeth worrying away at her bottom lip.

What happened to the fiery girl just then, screaming her lungs out at some Jock?

"I'm Katara." She said sheepishly, pausing before: "Are you ok?"

He watched her for a moment, well aware of the awkward silence he was creating. "Do I _not _look ok?"

"Well, no." Zuko didn't know if that meant he did or didn't, but let her continue, "But I'd be pretty upset if I'd just been confronted like that."

"Then I guess Chaang is bawling his eyes out right now, judging by the way you confronted _him._"

_Wow._ He thought to himself. _Did I just make a joke?...Huh.. Could happen to anyone, I guess._

"Do you want to come in for dinner?"

This threw him. Quite figuratively, but still he felt as if he had been pushed off a ledge. No footing, no inhibitions, just 'what the hell do I do?'

He took in the other three standing around her, the smaller boy looking earnest and the older looking a bit apprehensive. The other girl looked quite uninterested- was she picking her nose?

His first thought was to refuse straight out- he didn't know them, they didn't know him, which meant to whole situation would be extremely awkward since Zuko is not one for small talk. Besides, even if they got the chance to find out what he was like, they'd probably run a mile.

But they had helped him out. Even though he didn't like to think it, he probably couldn't have taken on half of the male student body. On a good day, maybe. But today wasn't the best.

And besides, his Uncle would be working in his Café until five. He didn't like the idea of moping around his empty flat full of his collection of checker boards and strange musical instruments. It didn't feel quite like home yet.

"Sure. If that's ok with your parents…"

They laugh.

"Oh I'm sure they can be persuaded." Katara said, with a hint of sarcasm, but she smiled at him. It was brief, but nice. Zuko felt a little bit more at ease as he followed them into the house.

--

The subject of Parents never came up again that evening, except the fact that their Father was upstairs asleep, due to his Night Shift. The kids seemed to have free reign over the house,

Katara turned their CD player up nice and loud.

"Dad bought ear plugs years ago." She assured him. Zuko pulled his cheeks up into a smile.

Sokka gathered a snack fit for an elephant from the fridge.

"Dad eats more than I do anyway." He explained. Zuko nodded tensely.

Aang slid down the bannisters repeatedly, trying out different angles and techniques.

"It keeps them sturdy." He insisted angelically. Zuko shrugged impassively.

Toph splayed out over their faded Sofa, not even bothering to take off her shoes.

"Free country." She grunted. Zuko didn't bother to react; would she even notice?

To sum up, he had never been more uncomfortable in his life.

"So," Toph said shortly as they sat around the coffee table, their stomachs bulging from Katara's lasagne, "What's your story, Zuko?"

And the discomfort that had appeared to have reached it's climax, sky rocketed and Zuko felt his chest tighten. He was wedged between Katara and Aang on the tiny sofa, his arms tucked in and every muscle in his body tensed.

"Uhh.."

"Toph, don't be so nosy." Katara scolded. Toph simply rolled her eyes as if she had heard Katara tell her off a million times before.

Silence.

"...So what _is _the story?" She asked, despite herself.

"Hypocrite!" Toph said sharply, but like everyone else she waited for the answer with bated breath.

"Uh...well I moved here from the West." He cleared his throat, because he hadn't spoken for about half an hour, "I used to live with my Dad, but I got tired of it. I live with my Uncle in the block of flats not far from here."

"Oh, Nightingale Estate." Sokka said knowingly, "Nice building."

"Shh!" Katara hissed, and turned to Zuko before asking: "Why did you get tired of it?"

Zuko groaned inwardly. He'd expected this. He hardly knew these people, he was having trouble remembering their names and of course they'd pry into his life, without much subtlety either, because he was, literally, a marked man. They all sat there, watching him closely.

"I...we didn't have the same views."

And an explosion followed.

"Why?"

"Is he like Christian and you're Atheist?"

"Do you not do your chores?"

"Did he sleep with your girlfriend?"

"EW! Toph!...did he?"

"Did he want you to be a lawyer but you wanted to be a figure skater?"

"What about your mom? Did she-"

"SHUT UP!" Zuko exploded, pressing his palms to his temples and feeling his throbbing pulse at his fingertips, "Just shut up! What's your problem, nosing into my life?"

There was a stunned silence. Zuko glanced wildly around the room, before exclaiming:

"You don't know anything about me!!"

The CD had ended. All there was left was silence, that was even louder than D12 and Shania Twain.

"Well, duh." Toph rolled her masked eyes, "That's why we're trying to get to _know _you, Drama Queen."

--

**Tell me what you think? x**


	5. We'll be Waiting

**"****We'll be Waiting****"**

Zuko left the house feeling drained. Although his stomach was full, he felt as if the four kids had sucked him dry from all the information he had had to give.

"So what happened with your dad?"

"What does your mom think?"

"Don't you miss your friends?"

"Why are you so _moody_?"

With patience dwindling and less easy to control with every probing question, Zuko knew he did not want to share his past with these annoying strangers.

"So what does your dad do?"

"He was a baker." He grumbled, even though his father was a military man and considered cooking to be a soft activity. Zuko couldn't remember what a cooked meal tasted like, he found it easier to block out any forbidden memories that could be linked to his mother.

"Huh." The gang exchanged impressed looks.

"What does your mom do?" Zuko felt his heart jump a beat.

"She's a lawyer." Like hell she was. Zuko's left knee started to jiggle.

"Huh! So you're mom's like the dad, bringing in the money, but your dad still puts the food on the table."

"Yeah. Something like that." His jaw clenched as they chuckled. It's not like they were laughing at him, but he felt his pulse in his head pound against his skull.

"So what did you guys fight about?"

Zuko didn't think he could take any more.

"The usual stuff," He said quietly, and then switched the subject, "What about you guys- what are your parents like?"

"My mom's insane." Toph said dryly, itching her feet without shame, "Just cos I'm blind she thinks I should be kept in a pen. Took three months to persuade her to let me go to big kids school."

"How do you cope?" Zuko asked hastily, eager to keep on this subject, even if he didn't like to think he was interested, "Being blind in a school that huge?"

"Aang." She answered simply. The young boy maintained a modest look that would've been convincing if his chest didn't puff out with pride, "He's my guard dog." She petted him on the head, and he didn't look quite so Mr Big Ego anymore.

"_My_ parents died." He declared brightly. Zuko looked at him in disbelief.

"…And you can just talk about it like that?" He asked.

"Well, it was before I was born. Well, my mom did just _after _I was born." He shrugged, "I never knew them- I had Grandpa."

"So you live with him?"

His shoulders slumped and his eyes gleamed with sorrow, the way they should have when he spoke about the demise of his parent's.

"No…he died too."

"I'm sorry…"

Katara reached across Zuko to pat Aang's shoulder, causing him to lean back awkwardly against the ocean blue cushions.

"You have Ying and Mazu now." She said softly, her eyes warm and kind. Zuko couldn't help but feel a little nostalgia for his mother, and affection for her compassion, "And beautiful Hope."

Aang's mouth wobbled upwards and broke into a smile.

"Beautiful Hope…" He repeated, his eyes shining but this time with love and happiness. Usually, Zuko would've wanted to throw up, but there was a stillness between the group that made him feel as if he were in the presence of something amazing.

He then realized that this was what friendship was like. Support, comfort, safety in those who knew all about you but still loved you anyway.

But they didn't know anything about him; he had made sure of that with his lies. But did he really expect friendship from these people he hardly knew?

"Our Dad works hard." Sokka pipes up, "Very hard. All for us, for our education, for our opportunities…but none of it's for him."

"He does it because he doesn't have Mom anymore. She can't help him out…" Katara explained, "But there's nothing left for him, except a snooze through the day. He works night shifts for more money, which means we never see him…but he tells us that it's for us. We're the most important thing right now…"

Zuko was well aware of this becoming a 'Let's Share Our Sorrows' group. He tried to ignore the nagging guilt that these people were opening up their souls for him, someone they'd known for a day and he was still deceiving him.

"I have to go." He stood up, startling the group with the sudden movement.

"Right, yeah, it's getting late." Katara stood up too, brushing her clothes down, "I'll get your jacket."

"So is this you?" Toph asked, still stretched out and taking up a whole sofa. Zuko couldn't decide whether he should find her upfront and rude manner annoying or just humor her because of her disability, "Do you just take flight when things get to smushy? Because I don't like it either, but at least I listen."

Ok, he was _definitely _finding her irritating, disability or not.

"No." He replied snippily, "I just have to go."

"Right." She said sarcastically. And once again, he found himself steaming at the ears.

"I guess I'll see you guys…"

"Tomorrow." Katara assured him, "We usually hang around the Cedar Tree before school- have you seen it?"

Zuko remembered the towering tree by the Sports Grounds. But he had already thought of numerous excuses for why he wouldn't turn up.

"We'll be waiting for you."

…But it was those words. Just those words and the slightly manic but welcoming grins from the kids surrounding him…that changed his mind. He couldn't stand them up. He just couldn't. Either he felt sorry for them or he was turning soft …

Maybe he just couldn't stand to be alone anymore.

Katara showed him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you." She called after him as he made his way for the horizon.

It wasn't until she had already gone back inside that he glanced backwards despite himself. Although they were quite irritating, and very nosy, and quite dysfunctional…he couldn't help realizing that he had met some friends.

--


	6. A Brave Step

**A Brave Step**

What was he doing?

Zuko made his way across the mildly familiar school grounds, clutching his new timetable in his fist. The tree loomed over the whole area, casting either a cooling shade or a dark overcast. He spotted the dysfunctional gang at once. They seemed to stand out from the crowd, who didn't seem to notice them as much as Zuko did. He suspected that the school had gotten used to them by now, and just chose to ignore them. He realized that they may not be friends just because they live with or close to each other. They may have been the only people they had.

Maybe he'd made a mistake. Maybe they didn't actually care about him. Couldn't last night have been just a figment of his imagination? Why the hell would they be interested in him?

As he drew closer he heard their familiar voices as they leant against the colossal trunk. Upon coming closer it struck him that they were talking about him.

"…really hard starting at a new place." Katara said anxiously, "And he's probably just lost his way."

"You have too much faith in people," Her brother said lazily, yanking the petals from a daisy, "He saw we were nuts and ran a mile."

"_I bet_ he just hated Katara's cooking." Toph piped up. Katara shot her a look; maybe because she knew she'd never know about it. Zuko's steps became slower as he got closer, maybe because he wanted to hang on to the opportunity of eavesdropping. Surely he'd heard enough comments about him from yesterday?

"I think Katara's right." Aang said solemnly, only to have Sokka and Toph to scoff and jostle him. Katara gave him a small smile.

"Just face it, darlings," Toph mocked archly, "Little Zuko will not be joining us today-"

"Hello." Zuko butt in pleasantly, finding a comfortable sprouting of grass and mustering a smile that didn't look like a convict's. Toph didn't acknowledge that she had been shown up, just sat there silently as everyone else greeted him.

"You came." Katara said.

"Well noticed." He replied steadily. And he caught himself making a joke again- why did that always happen when she spoke to him?

"Hah hah." She chided dryly, but smiled up at him. The sun hit her face and illuminated it, "We weren't exactly expecting you to show up- well Toph didn't think you were, I had faith in you and everythi-"

"Peace, Katara, peace." Sokka soothed. Katara leant back against the trunk and took a deep breath, slightly pink. It blended with her lovely skin. Zuko awkwardly sat just outside the gathering, until Aang shuffled aside so he could fit in.

Silence.

"So…this is nice." Katara almost insisted. Zuko didn't think so. They were all looking at him again. Subconsciously, he hung his head in a way that his hair fell in front of his scar.

"You don't have to worry," Aang told him gently, "We've all got flaws. I guess yours is the kind that shows."

Zuko couldn't help but smile, "No kidding." How could a kid this small be so wise? Nevertheless, Zuko felt whatever self-consciousness he had evaporate, because Aang was right, no one could be perfect.

It wasn't great, but it sure made it easier for him!

"So what lessons are you taking?" Katara asked.

"Chemistry, History, Human Rights, Sport and Literature." He replied.

"Wow." Toph said, "What a light load…!"

"Not a lot of people go for Human Rights," Sokka mused, "Mainly cos they'd get beaten up. Not that you'll get beaten up. Since you're like…Iron Man."

There was an unsure silence, before they burst into laughter. Sokka just seemed genuinely surprised that they were laughing.

"Yeah," Zuko said, a small and unfamiliar smile played across his lips, "Iron Man."

"So you're into equality and stuff?" Aang beamed. Zuko shrugged.

"To me, it's how the world's intended to be. The world is a sphere; its weight is spread out equally. It carries on turning. Surely, to keep the world turning, to keep functioning, man should be equal also?"

They gaped at him.

"Why don't ya just go and take the paper _now_?" Toph said grandly, but you could tell she was impressed.

"Yeah, I'm sure the examiner would be impressed by all that lovey-dovey-" Sokka began, but Katara silenced him with a quick jab to the ribs that surprised even Zuko.

"I think it's an amazing way to look at the world." She insisted, sweetness and light after the quick demonstration of violence, "You've got the right idea." She gazed at him with her ocean eyes, as if trying to seek out more amazing wisdom.

"Don't creep him out, Katara." Sokka mumbled darkly, rubbing his arm vigorously. She shot him a look that silenced him immediately. Zuko cringed internally as he waited for an argument to break out just as the bell rang. Relieved, he sprung up, expecting the others to join him.

They peered up at him, squinting in the morning sun. Except for Toph.

"Uh…Registration?" He asked, checking the timetable held in his hand to check if it was the right time. They all smiled at him.

"Oh, we don't do that anymore." Aang told him, "Our Register Groups don't really like us."

"They don't like my jokes." Sokka shrugged, rolling his eyes as if anyone who didn't get his puns were below him.

"They don't like my ideas." Katara sniffed. By ideas, Zuko knew she must have been bossing them around.

"They don't like my feet." Toph almost bragged, and Zuko couldn't help but grimace at her thick skinned, ashen and scabbed.

"They don't like my hairstyle." Aang moped, scratching his bald head. Zuko had always wondered about that…

"And no offence, but once you're seen with us, they won't like you either." Sokka said, without sympathy.

"How will they know we're in school?" Zuko asked incredulously. They all rolled their eyes. He was beginning to become a bit wary of their synchronized reactions.

"Because we still turn up for lessons, silly." Toph told him, lying down on the grass and putting her arms under her head as if on holiday, "Now how about relaxing a little while longer?"

Zuko shrugged, and sat back down. It seemed that it would take a while to get used to their scattered routine.

--

Lessons turned out okay for the second day. After becoming proper acquaintances with them, Zuko realized that he was in Sokka's class in Sport, Katara's class in History and Literature, Toph's class in Chemistry and Aang's for Human Rights. He felt as though he had a safety net throughout the day, and nothing could go too wrong. He liked the fact that he was now settling in, that he didn't have to carefully debate over each step he took, as if setting out over stepping stones. It was as if having them for friends had paved a steady path that would surely lead him in the correct direction.

--

"Zuko, how was your day?" Iroh asked warmly as Zuko sauntered in. He had walked home with the gang and still found himself buzzing with mirth. They could make him laugh, although he tried to hide it. For the first time he hadn't slammed the door on his way in. He didn't chuck his bag into the corner. He didn't head straight for the fridge. He found himself having a conversation.

"It was good." Zuko surprised his uncle, not to mention himself.

Iroh waited a moment, before breaking into a smile.

"Good." He repeated, "That's good."

And Zuko knew that it was. He needed good in his life, just for once. Just this once.

But then the phone rang.

--

_First Chapter in a loooong time. But I've got this story line covered now. S'alll good. :)_

_**Reviews **anyone?_


	7. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

"Hello?" Iroh greeted warmly. His eyes widened as an unrecognizable buzz sounded from the phone. Zuko felt a pang of curiosity and instant anxiety.

"Wh-I see… yes I understand…No, no, it is your choice…It does not matter what I think, this is between him and you…I will tell him…you too…"

And he hung up the phone. He turned back to the kettle as Zuko watched him incredulously.

"Well?" He demanded impatiently, "Who was it?"

Iroh kept his back to him, busying himself with the utensils.

"They did not want me to say…" He said evenly, but unable to keep a hint of disapproval out of his tone, "But they wanted you to know they are thinking of you, and wish you an easy transition from your home to here."

Zuko stared at him a little while longer, waiting for him to continue, to elaborate, to explain.

"You're not going to say anything else are you?" He asked slowly.

"I am not."

"If they wanted to talk to me, then-"

"They only wanted a message past on-"

"I don't understand, why couldn't they just talk to me?" He felt himself heating up, and thought deep down he didn't want to get sharp with his kindly uncle, the frustration was getting just too great. Iroh didn't answer, "Uncle-"

"It is best we don't question these things. I'm sure you will find out eventually." Iroh said calmly, "Why don't you sit down and have some calming te-"

"I don't _need _any calming tea!" He snapped hotly, "I need to be treated like an adult!"

"Then maybe you should act like one." Iroh replied, more sadly than impatiently.

Zuko slammed out of the room. Why was he landed with his hippy uncle? He didn't even understand why his dad had sent him away anyway- it wasn't as if he was desperate to get rid of him. Altogether he seemed pretty happy with him around- he could take his anger out on him whenever he wanted.

--

_He's tired. He's so tired. But still he cannot sleep. He has to carry on. He has to continue. Otherwise his father will not be happy. And when his father's not happy, there's no way in hell Zuko will be even close.._

"_Still at it, Zuko?" Azula smirks, standing in the doorway. She doesn't move to help him, she doesn't bat an eyelid, "Keep up the good work, you don't want dad to find a surface he can't see his reflection in."_

_And she's gone. It's not as if she's ever there. Not for him. _

_When heavier footsteps sound, Zuko scrubs at the plate he's holding harder. His father had invited a load of friends from work over. They'd watched a bit of football. A lot of football. They'd eaten through the entire fridge, drank until they were tripping over their words and their feet._

_And of course, Zuko is battling the cleaning of the kitchen, the huge pile of washing up. He's been at it since ten o'clock. It is now nearing twelve. _

_Rinse. Dry. Place. _

_Rinse. Dry. Place._

_Rinse…Dry…Place-_

"_Is that all you've done?" The familiar voice freezes the blood in his veins. Zuko keeps his head down, "I'm talking to you, you little bugger, is that all you've done?" _

"_I've been working as fast as I could-" He protests quietly but before he can even feel his heart stop his father, his dad has him up against the counter, his frail neck in one hand, one of his wrists in the other. The plate lies in pieces at their feet. Zuko's heart has yet to restart. _

"_How dare you answer me back?" He hissed, who gave you permission, you little shit?"_

_He jostles him violently. Zuko can't risk another word- it would get him into even more trouble and he is certain he will throw up if he opens his mouth. _

Just do it._ He thinks to himself, _Kill me right here.

_Tears burst from his eyes, both unblemished, roll down his cheeks, both still unharmed, both pale and smooth and unmarked. _

_He is still his old self, unscarred. _

_Slowly, not taking his eyes off his son's, his father let's go of his neck and bends down to retrieve a shard of the shattered plate. Zuko hears himself scream out, but it's only a whimper. _

"_You will respect me. I am your lord and master." He tells him coldly, holding the pale inside of his son's wrist to the light, "Do. You. Understand?"_

_Zuko nods rigidly, knows what's coming. _

_His father, his dad drags the point across his wrist. He feels his skin break, sees his blood spring up in the neat line. _

"_One _millimeter _to the left," His father breathes into his ear, "And you'd be dead in a fraction of the time it took you to clean up this mess." _

_Zuko shudders, feels the bile push its way upwards. _

"_If you disrespect me again…you'll have more to worry about than bruises and scratches."_

--

Zuko didn't know how he'd gotten there, but here he was, on the floor of the poky bathroom, shaking violently, cold sweat pressing against his back.

"It's over," He told himself, "I-it's over…"

_But it's never over,_ A bitter voice contradicted, _Not with…_

Zuko touched his scar.

Oh, right.

It would never be over. For the rest of his life, he would be carrying this scar with him. People would ask where he would get it from. He'd be taken back to his past. He'd relive it. He'd die inside all over again. He'd meet more people. They'd ask.

Going round in circles. His past circling around him, like sharks.


	8. I'm Not Me

**I'm Not Me.**

"You ok, there, Buddy?"

Zuko came out of his daydream in a trance. He'd been staring hard at the scar on his wrist, just a millimeter to the right from being a fatal one. It wasn't red anymore; it was a ghostly white, as if from another life. It certainly felt like it.

A month had past, and Zuko found his new lifestyle simpler and more collected. In fact, it would've been boring if it weren't for his new friends. In this time, they'd taken him bowling, ice skating, to the movies, to the mall and on one painful occasion, rock-climbing. Taken meaning dragged.

He'd learnt more about the nutty group of friends. He discovered their likes and dislikes, whether they understood his jokes or not and most importantly, that he really enjoyed their company.

Although he'd tried to remain as sullen as possible, he found he was having fun. So much fun that he'd forgotten all about the phone call, his father, his scar.

Until now.

He didn't know what had brought it about, whether it was the sudden drop of temperature when the clouds hit the sun, or maybe one of the guys walking past in camouflage combats, but all he could feel was the coldness of it all. It had all been so cold.

But, as if on que, Sokka and Katara popped up from behind the huge trunk of the Cedar Tree, and were now looking down at him curiously.

"Is everything-?"

"DAMMIT I FORGOT MY PACKED LUNCH!" Sokka screeched, interrupting unceremoniously and hopping from foot to foot in dismay. Katara jumped a foot in the air and gave him a murderous look.

"Here." She snapped, seizing his wrist and slamming a jumble of keys into it, "Drive home and get it- we're early anyway."

Before Zuko could even blink Sokka was exiting the car park, a look of determination on his screwed up face.

"He's…a little on edge." Katara said delicately, "This girl he has a crush on floored him."

Zuko winced, "Ouch- you know that's happened to me before."

"You?" Katara said skeptically. Zuko nodded as she took a seat next to him.

"By a nice girl, huh?" She nudged him and laughed when he turned pink.

"Pretty nice- did you get that essay done?" He sidestepped neatly. There was no way in hell he was going to talk about…

"Yeah, just last night." She sighed, "It's kind of hard to keep on track with friends _and_ school. Especially when school dishes out essays on plays as boring as _A view from the Bridge_."

"Mmh." Zuko replied, not really up for conversation. Katara peered at him suspiciously.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit low just now."

"It's fine." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, feeling exhausted, "I'm tired."

"Anything you want to talk about?" She pried, "How's it going with your uncle?"

"Fine."

"No one's giving you trouble, are they?"

"It's fine."

"Have you spoken to your dad yet?"

Now what could he say to that?

_I haven't_ ever_ really spoken to my dad, Katara. Our relationship mainly consisted of him screaming at me. Hitting me. Hating me. _

No, it was better to not reply at all.

"Zuko…were you telling the truth when you said your dad was a baker?" Katara asked quietly. Chatter of kids buzzed around them, birds sang, the highway just over the lines of hedges roared, but all Zuko could hear was the ringing in his ears. He looked at Katara, right at her.

"No."

"That's all I need to know." She said, and she settled herself against the trunk once more. Zuko did the same, watching the bustle of students lazily. He felt a swell of gratitude towards her, and knew he didn't even have to tell her about it.

Even though it wasn't strictly fair, Zuko found himself preferring Katara to the others. She had calmness about her, unlike Aang's which could be broken if you hung anything colorful in front of his face. And although she could be passionate, fiery even, there was always that sense of dignity within. She knew who she was, and she knew who she could be. Zuko had the feeling that she knew who he was too, better than he did and perhaps could ever hope to.

Although, like the rest, she was still slightly unhinged. But whenever she lost it, Zuko found himself not shrinking away like Aang and Sokka, but quietly laughing with Toph. There was something knew- him and Toph getting along. But it had happened. It was as if everything was slotting into place.

"Hey, Zuko…" Katara began. Zuko saw her toes ball up in her flip flops, and wondered why she was so uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"You know you sometimes spar with Aang?" She bit her lip.

"Mhmm- quite the little wild cat for such a peace and love kind of guy, right?"

"Yeah…" She agreed quietly, before forcing herself to meet his eyes, "Will you help me out too?"

Zuko regarded her for a moment, thinking.

"Don't you do Tai Chi?"

Katara blushed, "Yes…but it's not flower movements! I use the move and forms to make defense and attack techniques. It's my own style."

"But just a bit copied from Tai Chi." Zuko reminded her, smiling slightly. She remained serious.

"I know you're an expert at Kung Fu. I want you to watch me, tell me what you think and give me some pointers."

"I don't understand- can't you get more lessons on a different, more active martial art?"

Katara glanced downwards, twists and strands of shining hair falling into her face, "I can't really afford it. Dad can't anyway."

"Ah." Zuko said, "Then sure, I'll watch you."

Katara hesitated slightly, "…And fight me?"

"What? Fight you?" Zuko repeated, making sure he'd got it right. Katara looked taken aback, and then outraged.

"What, because I'm a girl?" Katara asked hotly, "I can fight just fine! I've practiced on Sokka!"

"Is that why he's so afraid of you?" He asked skeptically. And her eyes blazed.

"You know what? It's fine! Like I'd even WANT you for a teacher!" She exploded, and with that, she leapt to her feet and stormed off. Zuko stared after her, mouth open, brow furrowed. Heart pounding.

"What the-?"

"You'll get used to it." Toph had appeared out of now where and took a seat next to him. Of course, Aang was with her, but he took a while longer watching Katara disappear through the throng of students preparing for the school day before he sat down.

"She wanted me to fight her. A proper spar." Zuko explained, drained of energy.

"Ah. Doesn't she do Tai Chi?" Toph asked , "Not exactly the Art of Stealth and all that Jazz."

"She wants to learn combat as well," Aang piped up, pulling up the grass, "But her dad can't afford any more lessons and she loves Tai Chi too much. She says it makes her comfortable being her." He realized he'd said more than he'd meant to and blushed under his friends' scrutiny.

"…D'awh." Was all Toph said, before she returned to the conversation, "And she blew up because you refused?"

"I…I can't even remember- it happened too fast." Zuko confessed, dazed.

"She'll be fine." Toph said airily, waving one hand, leaning back on the other, "It was only a matter of time before it happened. It's like a rite of passage."

"Hey- she hasn't yelled at me yet!" Aang pointed out.

"You're a different case," Toph contradicted boredly, "You couldn't irritate her even if you wanted to. Which you wouldn't." There was a hint of bitterness in her tone, which Zuko didn't really understand.

Aang just looked uncomfortable. This was the first real tension he'd ever experienced between them and it worried him. It seemed that everywhere you went; there'd be tension, discomfort, secrets.

"Uh…so Sokka went to get his packed lunch."

Toph snorted, "Is he still hung up over Suki Kyoshi?"

"The girl who floored him?" Zuko guessed.

"The very same." She nodded, "I think you and Katara were in the library…but Sokka was talking over the general limit of noise that's expected from a human person about how girls were weaker than guys and always would be. So Suki steps in and challenges him to an arm wrestle. Some people pull over this rickety table and while they're at it Suki kicks the table out from under them and…well I didn't see it but apparently she managed to get him to the ground. He hasn't said much since…"

"There seems to be a lot of violence in this school…" Aang mused, unable to stop himself glancing Zuko's way.

"It was self defense, if you're talking about what happened with Chaang." He said stubbornly, "And it was more of a reflex action…oh come on he was a jerk!"

"All I'm saying is that violence shouldn't be a way to prove yourself." Aang said somberly.

"What are you talking about?" Toph scoffed, "Violence is _the _way to prove yourself. If I didn't use violence, then everyone would be making rude gestures and pulling faces at me right under my nose."

"How would you know they-?"

"Oh I'd know." She assured Zuko before he could even ask.

"Well I don't think violence is necessary in proving yourself." Zuko told her, "Violence should be the last resort. But here it's the first. Everything else, like reason and negotiation, it's like an afterthought. It's like that everywhere. You can't get away from it." He ripped grass from the ground, tore it into shreds, tossed it away, ripped more, "I mean… I came here to get away from violence. And I find more. Everywhere I go, it follows. What am I- a freaking magnet to everything terrible?"

The blades of grass whispered towards the ground. He'd said too much. On little word would've been too much. He felt their stares.

"Something you didn't tell us?" Toph asked, not even with sarcasm. She looked concerned. That made it worse.

"I've got to go." Zuko babbled hastily, springing to his feet and walking away as fast as he could. Jogging. Sprinting. Wherever he went, he would forget. He'd sing, shout, cry, anything to make him forget everything. He wasn't him. His past wasn't his.

_I'm not me…_He told himself fiercely.

Aang gazed after him, looking saddened.

"It was only a matter of time before it came out." He told her quietly.

"Yeah," Toph agreed, "I don't think I could've held that in for so long."

"Let's go and find Katara."


End file.
